Mega Man ZX: OX Trials
by Shadow Sora94
Summary: Model O, The spirit of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted against her will, for years to come the world will feel its consequences, and after a century of despotic 'peace' enforced by a fallen hero, the past's greatest nightmares shall resurface as one of the greatest conflicts in history will rage on. OCs. Beta'd by SubZeroChimera! Contains OCs, main character corruption.
1. Rise of the Crimson Queen

**_Mega Man ZX: OX Trials_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Mega Man series. Just some OCs and some new Biometals here and there.

Summary: Model O. The False Mega Man, the essence of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted, for well over a hundred years will feel its consequences, and the past's nightmares revived. And after a century of despotic 'peace', the Mega Man Wars shall begin.

NOTE: As of 1/9/12, this chapter has been revised twice as of now.

NOTE 2: Slight revision as of 6/13/12, mostly around the end.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Rise of a Crimson Woman: Redux_**

_ "I am the messiah...!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Aile screamed, taking the full pain of the enemy's seven-hit combo. "I... Is he invincible...?"_

A good nine months had passed since several things. The fall of Serpent Inc., the death of Serpent, the believed destruction the day when Aile saved the world.

Nine whole moths had passed since she had become the hero of the Guardians, their knight in shining Biometal.

Biometals X, Z, H, F, P, and L. The ones that when utilized made her the ultimate Mega Man, a soldier that rise above all other soldiers.

_"You look like him, girl..."_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Your weapons...! The sword! The armor! But you're not HIM!" He screamed dashing over and charging his sword. "Go to hell... just DIE!"_

In area N-1, she fought a enemy stronger then Serpent, a Reploid in crimson. A glowing Reploid in crimson. She would never forget that battle, the one against the Reploid that glowed white... with the red eyes... In a data disk that poor girl found, she learned who it was that she fought...

_Aile growled, taking out her saber and slashing at the enemy, only for him to block each and every blow. "... You even use it differently... How about I show you how it's done, novice?"_

The Devil Reploid, Omega.

The Crimson Reploid, Omega Zero. After talking with Prairie, she would to on to learn more about him, from what she knew from her 'big sister',

"It was... a long time ago, Aile. You see... back when my big sister sister was fighting against Model W's... predecessor, he took control of a monster."

"Omega?"

"Yes. A bloodthirsty, evil God of Destruction. That's all it was. All it ever was."

_"Don't you underestimate me..."_

_"You've been amusing, girl. Now... lets finish thi-"_

_With a roar Aile dashed to her enemy, charging her Saber._

She had grown a unhealthy obsession with the... the rock.

_"Die..." She growled, staring him down. She usually wasn't like this, just... something about this Reploid just angered her. Like an old rival, or something. It scared her, but she couldn't control herself, even when it was face down on the ground, barely able to fight... "DIE!"_

_The next thing she remembered would be an explosion._

_"Ugh..." mumbled Aile, no longer Mega Merged with ZX. "That... oww... damn," she muttered getting up. The battlefield looked as it had before, no ruins... well, their illusions. It was just like how she had entered Area N._

_Where Omega had been standing though, she found a rock. Radiating with power, calling out to her._

"It's mine... it's mine..." she would say at night to herself in her sleep. She asked Fleuve every day when his machine would be ready, and she could receive the whatever was sealed inside the rock. She didn't know what it was, but... _something _as calling out to her from within it, and all she could start caring about was getting it out. "I want it... I want it," she would say to herself when she was alone, thinking that if whatever force was out of the rock, her obsession with it would be over with, and she could live her life normally... Needless to say, it scared her. And everyone around her, even the Biometals. "I... I just need for Fleuve to finish..." she would tell them, feeling guilty at whatever strain that would put on the scientist, but it was a fact.

For a month, she was absolutely confident that once Fleuve finished his machine, life would move on. Hell, maybe she'd even gain a new power for fighting Mavericks!

"Hey, Fleuve, you wanted to see me?" Asked Aile one day rubbing her eyes, as she arrived in the lab, wondering why she called him over to the lab immediately, especially at one in the morning.

"Aile, It's about the machine I've been making, the one to extract the power from this odd rock..."

"Yes!" She practically screamed, now awake as she could be

"Well, it's done," said Fleuve with a smile, and handed her the stone. She nearly grabbed the Biometal, refined and smooth to the touch. "Well, aren't you eager to try it out?" he said with a chuckle, not realizing his little sense of humor had been lost on the girl.

_Finally...! It's... it's done! It's ready!_

"It appears to have something similar to the properties of a Biometal, Aile. It has an odd shape... an omega. So, how about Model O?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"We should probably see what it's capable of tomorrow-" before he could finish she was running torward the elevator, ready to run onto the top of Guardian HQ.

"Let's do this!"

**"Aile..." **Model X said, tilting it's body at her. **"Something... I don't have a good feeling about this..."**

"Oh, relax," said Aile with a smile. "We're just gonna try this out for a little bit...then I'll head to back to bed! Promise!"

**"All right..."**

"MEGAMERGE!"

Next thing Aile knew, after the usual flash of bright light, and for a second she could have sworn she was Megamerged as ZX, but looking down she saw she wasn't. The vest was different, as was her leg armor. Feeling her helmet, she could could feel a gem, but not ZX's usual triangular one. She was just like Omega.

"All right... let's see what you can do," Aile said, activating Overdrive Mode, happy at the feeling of no energy being drained.

To her, using Overdrive with Model O was unlike anything she'd ever experience. She laughed, doing everything from sending a flurry of bullets to the sky to just slamming her fist on the ground, testing out everything the Biometal was capable off.

_Incredible... absolutely incredible!_ She thought laughing. _... I'm invincible like this! No Maverick can take me on now!_ She thought, finally no longer practicing her newfound power.

**_"... Justice?" _**asked a voice in the back of her head. **_"What a typical goal..."_**

"H... hello?" Asked Aile, looking around.

**_"The hell... Ugh!" _**screamed a voice in her head, recognizing it as Model F.

**_"Been a long time, everybody... well, kind of."_**

"G-guys? What the hell is going on-"

**_"Personality, and battle data. Even some memories... you guys don't appear to be THEM, though..."_**

**_"You..."  
_**

**_"Model Z. Model 'Zero'..."_**

Now Aile was getting really freaked out. "Hey! What are you guys talking abou-"

**_"You defeated me, and you have no intention to make full use of what we can do, now...?"_**

**_"Aile, don't listen to hi-" _**Model X pleaded before being silenced, followed by an excruciating migraine.

"Augh..." she groaned, falling to the floor. "You... you're that Reploid..."

**_"Nice to see I left such an impression on you," _**Model O said, smirking if it could have. **_"Not used to not having one of your Biometals not obey you, are ya?"_**

"G... get out...!" She screamed, not caring if other Guardians could hear her. In fact, deep inside she was kind of hoping they would hear and help her. "_GET OUT!"_

**_"I'll do no such thing."_**

"Guys-"

Before Aile could say anything else, she felt the M.E.G.A. system activate. Before she knew it, she was Model X. Then, ZX. Then OX. Then... well, everybody in a random order.

Then it all went to hell. In her head, she could hear the Biometals fighting, arguing, and kept Megamerging with them against her will. _S... stop... please..., _she thought, just wanting to fucking _scream_ but couldn't find the strength to do so. Eventually it stopped, and she found herself locked in OX form, sprawled on the ground.

_**"I am the God of Destruction. The Messiah. The real Zero."**_

"I. Don't. _Care_," growled Aile, trying to revert back to her human form. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't. "What have you done to the others!"

_**"Neutralized them. One at a time, despite what you might think. Rest assured, they're still alive."**_

Aile had nothing to say, just continued trying to turn back to normal and de-Megamerge.

_**"Tell me, little girl. Do you know the true nature of the humans or Reploids you're fighting to protect?"**_

"I'm fighting for the innocent. Keeping them safe from Mavericks and Model W!"

**_"Innocent? Now that's a laugh."_**

"Coming from a self-proclaimed 'God of Destruction' that doesn't mean much."

_**"Humans and Reploids are both savage animals when not controlled by masters. Reploids shall gladly destroy the world with their wars, and humans shall live in blissful ignorance so long as their own safety is promised. A government that makes Humans live as long as Reploids simply to prolong their own meaningless existences of luxury and gluttony... yet you hold no qualms against this."**_

"Shut up!" as if on cue, she reverted back to her normal, human form with Model O floating in front of her.

**_"Stupid little girl. You fight for so much, yet you don't even know the true nature of those you would lay your own life on the line for? I refuse to serve such a stupid human!"_**

"Then leave! In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you!"

**_"The feeling is mutual. I do believe we can come to some kind of understanding." _**Model O said, once again forcing a Megamerge.

**_"I shall show you memories. If you refuse to accept them, I shall simply leave. To find a new Mega Man."_**

"And then I'll hunt you down and destroy you, just like Model W. Sounds like a plan."

Model O was, to say the least, amused. This was falling around perfectly. _**"Shut up," **_was the very last thing he said before flooding her mind with cruel, cruel visions of the past.

Aile's eyes widened, the horrific images flooding her head.

Golems in the Elf Wars, slaughtering everyone in a human refuge camp.

"S... stop it..."

Humans watching the news, telling them that hundreds of Reploids were being retired, and not even raising an eyelash, returning to their near hedonistic lives.

"Please...!"

Reploids infected with Baby Elves, tearing one another limb from limb and with all weapons they have at their disposal.

"Stop it...!"

Humans literally being ripped to shreds by Mavericks designed for cutting down trees.

"No more!"

A space colony crashing into earth.

_"I said, stop it!"_

Humans, no longer disapproving of the dangerous New Generation Reploids just for the sake of comfort...

_Won't... I won't think like you... _he said closing her eyes, trying to block out vision after vision, tragedy after tragedy, horror after horror. Model O didn't appear to care, simply carring onwards. _'m... not you... I'm not... evil..._

_"Zeeeerrrrrrrroooooooooo..." _ new voice in her head said, causing the Reploid to open her eyes, looking up in the skies and seeing an odd... creature. A small, white ball with a gentle face, gem in the forehead, encased in a dark shell with wings. _"Nooot... hiiiiim..." _it said sadly, the mirage flying over her. Model O would have smirked if it had a face, it's ace in the hole ready to take effect

"What... are..." she said, as she felt it flutter over her, shedding an odd, dark power. It felt heavy, cold... but also relaxing. The visions, they didn't matter if they were evil or not, or even horrifying. Just... acceptance. It felt so good to accept without question, even as a small voice screamed at the back of her mind not to give in.

**_"Humans... Reploids... are flawed."_**

"..."

**_"The most humane thing it could have is a ruler that will rule both with absolute oppression, with no mercy. Then, the world will truly be safe."_**

"Safe..."

**_"Do you finally understand where I'm coming from?"_**

"I... I think I do," Aile said, somewhat hating herself for saying those words, and even more for being unable to disagree with them. However, the cold really helped out with that- even the self loathing didn't seem to matter much._  
_

"Yes... I do..." Said Aile, as sparks began to appear on the human.

**_"If we fight together, I promise it'll be easier."_**

"... All right," Aile said, her eyes starting to glow a faint red.

**_"Then allow us... to become one God, one being, one Messiah!"_ **said Model O, as Aile Mega Merged into the False Mega Man.

"... Bwa... ha... ha... ha," laughed Aile with no emotion as she walked to the door, having a faint idea of what to do. "Legion..." she said quietly. The Government and the Sage Trinity. Now they... they were going to be a problem. She couldn't take them all on alone, and the Guardians wouldn't support the brand new her.

Still, with this kind of power, how hard could it be to get followers?

_I have to do it, _thought Aile entering the elevator, breathing heavily. _This isn't just for me. This is... this is for everybody. No more bloody wars. No more Mavericks. No flawed government. No more men using pretty wards to justify what they do. Just me, at the seat of everything._

She entered the transportation room, ready to leave the Guardian base and would only return not as it's hero, but as it's conquerer. Something felt wrong, though. Aile was finding it hard to think, harder to control her own body even. The thirst to _dominate_ seemed to be fading with an urge to just _murder_ and destroy everything around her.

Model O realized this wouldn't last long. Until she willingly accepted him, but, for now, he could have a little fun... _**"Realize the truth now, girl?"  
**__**  
**_All Aile could do was nod, looking out into the night sky and smiling, arms stretched outwards, like she wanted to give all of Area C a great big hug.

_I am..._

**_"I am..." _**

_"The Messiah,"_ said both Aile and Model O in unison, an evil smirk forming as she raised right arm in front of her, a red glow in her eyes.

"Megamerge."

* * *

So, the other day, I was looking into story traffic. I... was surprised. Being one of my earlier works, and in my opinion sloppily written, I didn't think this would be my story with the most hits. In general, lately, I've been getting hooked backed into Mega Man for a while. So I decided to commit myself to this fanfic. I feel kind of bad I ended up loosing interest in this in general, to be honest. I'm going to try to make sure this doesn't happen again.

But yes, again, I want to make this clear. Don't hate Aile, I think she's a great character and one of my favorite protagonists along with Axl in the Mega Man series. Yes, I like Axl. I'll admit I don't like how he kinda hijacked the main protagonist role a bit in X7 (can't remember too much since it's been a long time since I've played it), but if I remember he was pretty damn cool in X8.

Soo... yeah, hope you all enjoy the chapter :)! If you can, please, review. Won't hold it against you if you don't, but if there is any criticism you can find, if you could tell me what you think of it I'd greatly appreciate it, hell I'll take 'em anonymous even c:


	2. Departure

_**Mega Man ZX: OX Trials**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Mega Man series. Just some OCs and some new Biometals here and there.

Summary: Model O. The False Mega Man, the essence of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted, for well over a hundred years will feel its consequences, and the past's nightmares revived... the Robot Wars are ready to enter it's next phase shall begin, and the Mega Man Wars shall begin.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Departure**_

Having been alive for many, many years, Aile had genuinely believed she would learn to become immune to boredom. However, as her advisors proved again and again, that was one feet even the Crimson Queen couldn't accomplish.

"… as according to plan, we are successfully delivering Meals, Ready-To-Eat to the Loyalists and deporting Mechaniloids into the Northeastern Territories, whilst continuously cutting them off from their own food crops. Assuming we continue our Scorched Earth Strategy, this rebellion shall surely be put down in a matter of weeks, your majesty."

Aile sighed, playing with her ponytail as the Council member droned on and on about the Northeastern Rebellion. He was only here to inform her that the Mavericks who rebelled against her were being crushed.

"The Mavericks also suffered an extreme loss one week ago, when we destroyed a massive CIEL System energy generator-"

"So basically, what you're saying is we have no problem? Model O isn't necessary to take them down?" Aile interrupted tilting her head at the man. All she could gather was that if she wasn't needed, she had no reason to be listening to this crap.

"No, my Queen-"

"Then stop wasting my time, and let's discuss more important matters," the Crimson Queen said, glaring the man from behind her mask. "Excluding any active within the Northeast, what of the Resistance?"

An old woman stepped up, looking down at her queen's feet, "We successfully raided a Maverick warehouse, taking several human Resistance as prisoners, no Reploids were in the vicinity however." While not the answer Aile was hoping for, she was still pleased to hear at least some Resistance bastards had been taken prisoner.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for our last order of business. What are the statuses of the Biometals, Cormac?"

A younger blond haired man stepped up with a smirk, looking up at Aile. She wore a simple, crimson mask with an omega symbol dead in the forehead, and a dark crimson t-shirt and jeans around her usual skin-tight black jumpsuit, neither with any design. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her, the most powerful woman in the world yet, in her own way almost humble in her appearance.

"Something you find funny, Cormac?"

"Not at all, my queen," he said with a chuckle, adjusting his glasses. "All Biometals or just your former weapons?"

"All not in my immediate possession."

"Model G is, safe with me, of course. Our Model W fragments are safe and secured. Biometal Models H, L, P, and F are currently in Area N's Biometal Research and Creation Laboratory… We had, as much as I hate to admit it, a problem with Model Z-"

"What kind of 'problem', Cormac? You're supposed the most useful person here, don't make me doubt what you're capable of," she said with an angry glare, not caring how any other of the Council would react.

"Malfunction with the train. However, that has been resolved. In just an hour we will begin preparations to send Model Z to the lab. No biggie."

Aile's glare intensified, her painted nails clenching into the sides of her throne. "Do not test my patience, Cormac. Having Model G doesn't mean I'm not willing to retire you, let me make that very clear," Cormac looked around the dark room, seeing if any of his fellow Council members would stick up for him out of sheer curiosity. Unsurprisingly, they were all staring at the ground, causing him to sigh. "Very well, your highness."

"You are all my Council. You are the ones who run this nation under my supervision. However, understand _I_ am the glue that holds it together while I run my own operations. You don't have your authority because of your power, you have authority because I give you power," she said with a small chuckle, standing up. "I want the Resistance members to have all useful knowledge they have extracted, and for the Northeast Rebellion to be crushed as swiftly as possible. Other then that, get lost and return to your posts."

"Yes, your highness," said the Council members –except for Cormac-, as they left the conference room.

_What a bitch you can be, o' queen o' queen,_ the scientist thought with a smirk as he left last, closing the door to the conference room behind him.

"_So what, are you really that incapable of showing kindness to anyone?" _asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Aile closed her eyes, forgetting about the mirrors set all across the room, letting her keep an eye on everything from her throne. She turned around to one behind her, looking at a mirage of Girouette.

"That is correct. I thought we had gone over this before, Giro?" she asked. She was fully aware she was just talking to herself, her mind having a short break of insanity, but was beyond caring. "I destroyed my own humanity, and here I've lived for over a hundred years. You really think I give a damn about anybody else anymore?"

"_After that attack in Area H, you always wanted to help people."_

"Area H is nothing more than ruins and Purprill the Mandroid is dead!" screamed Aile, removing her mask and glaring at the mirage. "The past is history! That compassion for other people too, is part of the past!"

"_You trying to convince me, or yourself?"_

"You…! You aren't even real! Who the hell are you to tell me what the hell I believe in!"

_"The guy that raised you for about ten years,"_ 'Giro' said, with a small, sad smile. _"I think there's still some good in you yet."_

"You're wrong. And that's all I have to say to that," Aile said with a glare, walking over and punching the glass over and over, ignoring the bleeding in her hands. "I'm me. I'm me and I'm _only_ me and not what you want me to be. Understand that…?"

"_That's a lie."_

Aile's heart froze with fear, looking around at yet another mirror, her eyes widening at not a vision of Giro, but her younger self. Short hear, blue vest, white shorts…

"You're _lying_."

_"I'm not one to lie to myself," _Young Aile said with a frown. _"And you know it," _and with that, the real Aile was pushed to her breaking point.

"_MEGAMERGE!_" Aile screamed, becoming Model OX and entering Overdrive. "I'm not you…"

"_You were, and part of you still is… even with Model O and that her remnants…"_

"Even if I was, I reject it!" She screamed, sending a crescent, electric wave at the mirror, shattering it. "I'm not you anymore! You're just stupid remnants that don't belong in my head anymore!" She yelled out, launching large buster shots at the mirrors, not resting every single one was destroyed. "… I am… only me. Aile, the Crimson Queen…" a small smirk started forming on her face as she de-Megamerged. "… And that's the only thing that matters."

"_**Was that not… a tad extreme?"**_the omega shaped Biometal asked, amused.

"Shut up," Aile said, sitting back down in her throne. "That's just what you think. How 'bout you, Model X?" Asked Aile, turning her head to the Blue Mega Man, trapped in a cage made out of a crimson energy. As usual, he didn't respond. "Come on, Model X… I'm your Chosen One, and we haven't spoken in over a hundred years. You gotta miss talking with people just a little bit, right?"

Model X did not respond.

"Just be glad, you know, that I can't Megamerge with Model O by himself. Or you'd be in a lab being studied right now. Like a rat."

"_**Cold."**_

"It's the truth."

Model O chuckled, tilting its body to look at the subdued Model X. _**Bwa. Ha. Ha…**_ it thought, amused. Even after all these years, to see the great Blue Mega Man totally helpless filled to the brim with despair and suffering…

It filled him with an absolutely great pleasure, one that no matter what made his whole existence worthwhile.

"I'm going to sleep," Aile said, putting her mask back on and leaving the room, her Biometals following, one against his will.

_Model Z… Do enjoy your new eternity in a laboratory. I… don't need you. Not anymore, you worthless memento._

That was her last thought of the day as she went to bed early.

On the other side of the country, however, the day was just starting for the Reistance.

"This is it…""It's gonna be a really big mission, right? There's gotta be at least a hundred of us here…"

The soldiers murmured to one another on the airship, wondering when their mission would start. This was supposed to be a theft from what they had gathered. It was odd though, why would they attack some military train? Usually when they needed to steal from the Crimson Military to steal something, it was usually energy crystals or a temporary CIEL System generator.

"Attention! Everybody, attention!" A middle aged man said into a megaphone, looking at his soldiers, shutting everybody up. "Thank you all for your time, and patience. We have been on this airship for a long time. I understand that you are likely cranky, tired, and curious. I apologize, ladies and gentlemen, and I ask you lend me your ears for just a few minutes."

_Geez… _a Humanoid, blond-haired teen thought with a sigh. _We would learn this right before everything goes down…_

"For reasons unknown, this train contains something of the Crimson Queen of great importance. We have a single mission- we either obtain what's inside it, or, we destroy the train as a whole. The train has, to a rough estimate, some fifty Crimson Guards and to our belief at least one large Mechaniloid," The commander said, the ship immediately bursting into conversation "SHUT UP! We aren't going to attempt a direct assault, with out numbers that'd be suicide. We are, to be blunt, going to derail the train. Due to the importance of whatever this train is carrying, this train is designed to take a hell of a lot of punishment. Once derailed, we will begin the operation.

"First, we will have a heavy descent. I won't lie to you, it's gonna be very rough, so hold on while we do. At this point, all Humanoid and pure Reploid personal will jump and destroy any remaining Mechaniloids, and if it hasn't been destroyed in the derailment, the large Mechaniloid. Let me make this clear- we're using a damn large laser to knock this thing off it's track. Get ready for a recoil when we tell you. Once we can descent safely enough, all pure humans will also begin to enter the are. Once the threat is eliminated, we will do a full sweep of the train until we find this package. If necessary, we will be here all goddamned day. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"We will begin lowering to blast this damn train. Hold onto something."

The blond hair boy grasped a nearby handle, his other hand on his buster, not wanting it to fall out of its holster. _Look alive, Casser… _he thought, taking some deep breaths. _Can't die here, not until the Queen falls…_

"You nervous, Casser?" asked a brown-haired Reploid to his left, flashing him a smile.

"Shut up, Clovis. You know I don't get nervous."

"Liar. I'm nervous too, you know. No need to try to hid it from me, buddy."

"I'm not. That's the end of the story, Clovis. Case closed."

The Reploid sighed, clenching his seat as the airship started to descend.

"Still though… we've never done a big mission like this, before. Just a few simple scouts and small fights…"

"Which is why we can't be nervous. If we're nervous, we'll screw up. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die on my first big mission."

"Casser…" Clovis said, sighing.

"Hmmm?"

"… Never mind. It can wait until this is all over."

"… All right then, Clovis."The Humanoid Reploid stared at the ground, trying to think of something else to say. He could tell the both of them where, whatever the hell they said, were scared. He felt a lump swell up in his throat as the ship continued it's descent, thinking of anything he could say to help lower the tension, help him and Casser get their heads straight before this all went down.

_Just… keep your head in the game, Clovis. Just keep your head-_

That was the last thing Clovis thought before the airship was knocked back, sending everyone to the ground for the most part. "The hell!"

"_WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! WE'VE BEEN HIT!" _the pilot screamed as the ship started to lose control, starting to plummet to the ground. _"MISSION IS TO BE ABORTED! HOLD ON TIG-"_

Fate however refused to give the Resistance a break, the train firing another large bullet at it, this time blasting a hole in the side. "Holy shit…!" Casser muttered, looking at the hole as he held on, watching as fellow Resistance fell off.

"Clovis! You all right?"

"Not really, but I'll live!" the Reploid screamed back, holding onto a handlebar. "Goddamn…!"

_… Not gonna die here…_ Casser though to himself, shooting a look at Clovis.

"… You thinking what I'm thinking, right…?"

"That if we just stay on here, the explosion of when this thing is gonna go down is just going to kill us?"

"Yeah…" he said, looking at the whole, shaking. "… Hey, Clovis."

"Huh?"

Casser forced himself to let a small smile tug at his lips, his grip starting to let loosen. "Good thing we got robotic parts, don't we?"

"… Yeah, it is… so… shall we depart?"

"Let's," was all Casser said, letting go and trying to take to take careful steps to the hole, breaking into a sprint during a moment when the plane stopped spinning. _The train… _he thought as he saw it after jumping off, trying to change his position as to land on the train.

Despite everything, this was his mission… even if he ended up dying (which he promised himself he wouldn't), virtually nobody that was falling off that could actually survive this were trying to get on the train, and he doubt Clovis would either.

_Let's go, _he thought as he could see himself getting ready to descend on the train. He felt around his belt, taking a sigh of relief at seeing it hadn't fallen out during the jump.

He could see he was no less than a hundred feet before landing, and felt a sad smile etch on. _Sorry I lied, Clovis, _he thought, his terror increasing by the second. But terrified or not, as far as he was concerned, it was time to take action as he landed.

_Mission start._

* * *

Well, that's it for the incredibly overdue Chapter 2, heh.

It's funny, you know. When I first wrote Chapter 1, years ago, I was more excited for this story then… well, anything else I'd written. Then, I guess I got selfish and let myself fall into apathy as my own interest in Mega Man started to dwindle away…

I hope anyone reading this enjoyed this though, I really hope it didn't seem too rushed or anything. Read and review, if you can. Likewise, if you have any criticism at all, I'm all ears- hell, I'll even take a flame if you hated it and got a ton of things to point, though, have a good day to everyone.

PS- Anybody else ever find it odd/hilarious how in Ashe's story in ZX Advent, she can fall an absolutely huge distance between the ships, but a few buster shots and BAM! She explodes.


	3. God of Destruction, Rising

_**Mega Man ZX: OX Trials**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Mega Man series. Just some OCs and some new Biometals here and there.

Summary: Model O. The False Mega Man, the essence of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted, for well over a hundred years will feel its consequences, and the past's nightmares revived... the Robot Wars are ready to enter it's next phase shall begin, and the Mega Man Wars shall begin.

Note: This chapter takes place during the second half of the second chapter.

Second Note: This chapter has been edited.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: God of Destruction, Rising: Redux**_

_The first thing Aile remembered after using Model O was bolting up in a head, sweat pouring down her face._

"_W… what the hell?" she muttered to herself, getting out of the bed and taking a look around. She was in, from the looks of it, an absolutely filthy motel, ancient stains all over the carpet and overturned, torn apart furniture. Except that was rather new damage. Aile wondered just where she was exactly as she forced herself off the bed, nearly avoiding a nearby cockroach as her feet touched the ground. … Was it all... a dream...? "... No..." she muttered to herself, clutching her head as the worst headache to ever plague the pre-teen girl rocked on._

_She stumbled a bit before falling over. What was going on? Her head **hurt **and despite the damage to the room, despite her own confusion, that and an increasing feeling of nausea were the only things that were able to really get to her for several minutes._

_'Think Aile, think...' Aile thought to herself as she tried to ignore the fact she felt like complete crap, trying to remember back to last night and trying to pick the pieces together. She just had to try remember what happened, or even better- go to the Guardians! Prairie would probably have a few answers, right? If she had just went missing, the Guardians were probably looking for her to boot. Prairie usually knew what to do, and even if she didn't, she had more than enough power to help her find out..._

_Power, as the head of the Guardians. Power __to gather information... "Power..." Aile said to herself with a small smile. Being the head of the Guardians sure had it's perks. If only she..._

_Aile's eyes snapped open and her smile vanished. What the hell was that all about? She never cared about power before. Now, she was getting concerned again. What was going on to her? 'Think... think...'_

_Aile groaned as she forced herself back on the bed and lied down, taking deep breaths. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad, and just in her head to boot. Did she hit her head last night? Let's see... she woke up early. Ok. Why again? Fleuve called her or something, to get... to get... "O."_

Her eyes widened as the letter escaped her lips. O. Model O. That's right. Fleuve finally set free the power in that weird rock. She tried it out for a bit then... then...

_She sat up, memories flashing into her head like a movie. They started normally enough, with herself trying out the Biometal, but then everything dissolved into pictures. Like a slideshow playing in her head.  
_

_She saw herself in Overdrive, channeling her power into her fist and slamming it into the ground, jets of lights killing multiple Guardians. With that settled, she had turned her attention to nearby civilians, cowering in fear as she smiled. _

_Taunting an… oddly familiar young woman around her age, telling her how easily it would be to kill her, instead forcing on her some kind of 'gift' against her will. What it was, however, Aile couldn't see or remember._

_The remains of many destroyed Mechaniloids, among the corpses of less, but still many humans and Reploids._

_Taking the blood of that familiar girl, heavily injured, and painting her lips red with it and pronouncing herself her blood-soaked queen._

_Fire -oh god, the __**fire**__-, burning everything around her, herself comfortable and so damn satisfied as she looked around all she had done…_

_Facing a group of survivors and taunting them all, before activating the O-Saber and screaming something that never should have come out of the young hero's mouth._

"_You can't do anything to me, no matter how much you want to live to see tommorow. Because you're not strong enough to do anything to me. Because you're not Mega Men!"_

"_**You're finally awake," **__an all-too familiar voice behind her said, startling the girl out of her terrified trance, not bothering to turn around to face the voice._

"… _Model O."_

"_**In the metal."**_

"_Get away from me-"_

"_**What was it like? A taste of real power? It's a shame. You got… too into it," **__the Biometal said, levitating a tad closer to Aile, causing the girl to glare at it, ignoring the pain in her head and jumping off the bed. _

"_I said, GO **AWAY**!"_

"_**You lost all control of yourself became a mindless God of Destruction. It wasn't truly 'you' anymore."**_

"_Damn right that wasn't me," Aile said, glaring daggers at the 'Biometal'. "I'm not a Maverick like Serpent and his Pseudoroids. I don't hurt innocent people. I don't hurt innocent people... I don't hurt innocent people... I don't hurt innocent people…!" she was confident the Biometal was trying to screw with her head. Get her to doubt herself, make her think she was something she wasn't. A Maverick. She wasn't though! She fought them! She… she couldn't kill innocent people! Not like… not like…_

"_Ook! Ook! So a Maverick has come to take me back?__" a hauntingly familiar voice screamed in the back of her head, bringing back memories of Area H._

"_No."_

"_**You didn't let me finish. Even if it was a moment of weakness, you accepted me, girl. You allowed yourself to become that monster."**_

"_I'm going to take you down," was all Aile said as she started to leave the room._

"_**Pardon?"**_

"_I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to make __**you **__pay for what __**you**__ did. Like Serpent. Like Purprill."_

"_**No matter how badly you want to think otherwise, you were the one who pulled the trigger,"**__ Aile didn't bother to reply to Model O (what was the point? It was going to the scrap heat once she could get her thoughts together), focusing on heading outside to desperately get fresh air. She paid no attention to the state of the motel; it was totally ruined. Everything almost destroyed. She froze at the sight of a dead Reploid on the floor. Eyes wide open, an arm missing, able to see some of his internal wirings…_

"_Wasn't me…" she muttered to herself, over and over. She shook her head, wondering what the hell had become of her. Model O wasn't telling the truth, was he? No. He couldn't have been. She wasn't perfect, she wasn't some paragon of virtue, but she couldn't have done this, could she?_

_She was a Mega Man. She fought Serpent. She did many things most people couldn't even dream of._

_No. She couldn't let this happen to her. She couldn't let some Devil's memory take over her body. She wouldn't have. Power… it was tempting, but she was stronger then that, wasn't she? She had to be!_

_She looked at a piece of shattered glass on the floor, taking what she saw into consideration. She wasn't in her Megamerged form, thank whatever god was out there. However, she couldn't take her eyes off her face. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were frozen in an unnatural fear and hunger. Even more striking then that were her lips, redder then usual. Slowly bringing a finger and scratching at it, and felt it peel off. She came to the horrifying realization it was blood._

_Not her blood. That other girl's blood._

Oh God. Oh God. "Oh **God**," Aile whispered to herself, her hungry look being replaced by one of pure horror at the realization that Model O wasn't lying to her.

_"Fresh air," she thought out loud, her breathing getting quicker. She needed fresh air. Craved it. Needed it. Craved it. Needed it. Like her life was depending on it. All this, death, all this destruction, it was all because of her. All this, it was really on her hands._

… _It was all her, with that fabulous new power._

_Upon thinking that, Aile's eyes closed. 'No. Nonono. What the hell are you thinking, Aile?'_

_She couldn't help it though._ _Just from her memories, just a few snippets of memories, she knew she was more powerful than she had ever been before, in her entire life._

_But that was wrong. It took control of her. It made her a murderer. A Maverick. She killed innocent people left and right, didn't she?_ _ "No, that was Model O, that was all Model O…" she tried telling herself, shaking her head violently._

_But with her hands, she had done it with that __**glorious**__ power, did she not? Yes… maybe if she used it more, she could learn to control it. Have all that power; just… not destroy everything around her…_

_Aile was afraid. Very afraid. What the hell was coming over her? This… this wasn't alright. She couldn't allow herself to become this… thing. She couldn't use power that killed so many people._

"_**Ook! Ook! Just like me! Just like me! Ook!" **__an all too familiar high-pitched voice screamed in her head, as she started to sprint to the door._

_She needed air. Fresh air. A gentle breeze, the smell of flowers, just fresh, clean air. She needed it, more than anything. This motel air, filled with death wouldn't cut it. Oh God, she needed fresh air, a feeling of hope filling her when she finally got to the door, disappearing the moment she opened it._

_All she could smell were ashes._

With that, the fully-grown Aile's eyes bolted open as she heard an alarm siren blaring, slowly getting off of her bed as she wiped some sweat off her forhead.

Since she had become the Crimson Queen, since she had discovered how to live forever, she usually didn't have, per say, 'dreams' She just relived her old memories, both very old and very new, again and again. She cursed to herself as she saw she was completely dripping with sweat and had tears in the corner of her eyes. _Dammit, _she thought. She was the ultimate ruler in all of earth's history. Yet her body still reacted like that of a terrified fallen hero when she dreamed of the days leading to her ascension.

It was so _embarrassing. _She didn't know if this was her buried conscience trying to rebel against her, against this so called 'evil' being she had become, this shadow of her once heroic self, but it was annoying. She had thought many times about altering her brain's implants so that she couldn't dream, but no. That'd be letting herself win. That'd be letting her own body get the best of her. She'd win victory over herself someday, using her own strength, and nothing else, she mused as she put on nothing but her normal mask as she reached for a walkie talkie and turned it on. "Cormac!"

"_Yes, your highness?" _the sarcastic scientist's voice came out on the other line, much to both Aile's relief and irritation. She could talk to her smartest scientist. She also had to deal with his personality.

"What's going on, Cormac? It's only been an hour. Has something gone wrong with Model Z already?"

"_Well…"_ the man paused, tapping his foot. _"How can I say this gently…"_

"Cormac, answer your queen! Not even an hour ago, you were saying Model Z was coming home!"

"_The train that carrying Biometal Model Z has officially been attacked by the Resistance, my lady."_

"What a surprise," she growled. Things always went wrong like this, almost all the time. "I want you to launch an investigation on how I'm going to execute for letting this information slip to them, am I understood? That Biometal better be coming home, back to who it really belongs to. Back to his real owner."

"_Of course, my Queen."_

Cormac chuckled once Aile hung up on him. It filled him with an odd joy, that he was one of the few who could even _dare_ talk to the Queen this way and get away with it.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, humans and Reploids of all ages!" the scientist yelled to the room. Government workers were frantically typing away at their computers and talking into their headsets. "What's our situation? Our Crimson Queen is quite upset, let's not allow her to get more upset, shall we?"

"A Resistance helicopter carrying a large amount of soldiers was spotted a little less than twenty minutes ago. The train opened fire before they could make their move, destroying it. While there are survivors, we believe there to me no chance of them assaulting the train or it's cargo. I am confident to say the operation will continue without interruption," a female Reploid replied, looking away from her computer.

"No chances? So every last one of their soldiers is dead, then?" Cormac asked, his smile dropping. There was no way this could have been that perfect, could it? "Understand it's going to be _my_ neck in particular that's going to be wrung after this. I want some clear answers, woman."

The lady scowled at him, standing up. "All the dirty Mavericks are either dead or in a position where they can no longer threaten Our Majesty's wishes. The situation is under control."

"Open up a satellite camera," Cormac ordered, looking up at a large screen. "In all I'm surprised you guys don't have that set up now. Honestly, are you all that incompitent without my leadership?"

"Dr. Cormac, we are confident-"

"Julia, do not forget I am a Mega Man. And as such in a government position that outranks the whole of you," Cormac said with a sigh. He hated having to use Model G as a bargaining chip, he really did; he preferred to 'amaze' the crowd with his fabulous personality and intellect, but sometimes people needed to be intimidated a bit…

Julia glared daggers at the human. "And what is that supposed to mean, anyway? You always mention it when you want things to go exactly your way. Yet not once do you ever explain to us what a 'Mega Man' is."

"Julia-"

"My name is Serial Number LER 4598-"

"You look like a Julia to me, so would you please be quiet before I decide to slap on a last time to you as well?" the scientist snapped, not in his usual good mood (he just could never force himself to be his usual self when all he wanted was specific information). "You are aware Our Majesty had decreed all those considered 'Mega Men' need answer only to her in government affairs. Do not question my orders, ma'm."

Julia turned around to face her computer, her glare refusing to disappear as she activated the large projector screen and zooming in on the train. "Look, Dr. Cormac. Everything is going according to plan. The captain of the train responded correctly as the Mavericks attempted to attack the train, and now they're suffering like the little maggots they are. We have no reason whatsoever to fear any major retaliation. We don't even have reason to suspect a delay in expected arrival time. Everything is going to be just fi-"

"Zoom in."

"What?"

"Zoom in, on the last cart of the train," Cormac ordered, noticing something falling down. Julia grudgingly complied, zooming into what seemed like a teenager landing down on the Biometal train. "Everyone dead or incapacitated, eh?" he asked, noticing the boy standing up, tilting his head. Really? A single Resistance soldier? Was that really all?

"It's just one Maverick, Doctor. Victory is assured," Julia tried to assure.

After all, what could just one Maverick possibly do to the army of the Crimson Queen?

* * *

Soo, been almost two months, but at least I was able to go back and edit up this chapter. Was busy with some tests, and was writing 20 pages for a serious creative writing competition, but now I'm back. I'll try to have the next chapter up within two weeks 'till the end of the month. As always, both normal reviews and especially constructive criticism is always extremely appreciated!


	4. Megamerge

_**Mega Man ZX: OX Trials**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Mega Man series. Just some OCs and some new Biometals here and there.

Summary: Model O. The False Mega Man, the spirit of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted against her will, for well over a hundred years the world will feel its consequences, and after a century of despotic 'peace' enforced by a fallen hero, the past's greatest nightmares shall resurface as one of the greatest conflicts in history will rage on. The Mega Man Wars has begun.

Though, I think I really need to apologize. It's been another long gap, holy shit. I was until recently, a high school senior- and when it came to finals and stuff, to be blunt, the last two months have kind of been kicking my ass, I'm sorry. Hopefully now that that's out of the way, I want to at least knock out a good few chapters during this, here's to the end of high school- the fourth chapter! Just to try to make up for this, put a lot of work to making sure this chapter was really long. I didn't want to roll out another five page chapter and be done with it, hell no.

6/13/12- Minor editing, as well as a small section that for some reason was omitted when the transfer to happened.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Megamerge**_

_Well, this is it,_ Casser thought to himself as he pulled himself up. In all, it was a pretty rough landing- fell on his shoulder, rolled a bit, tried grabbing the surface of the train to slow himself down. It was rough but at least he wasn't dead. "T-this is really it, oh God, this is… this is the real deal," he muttered to himself, tilting his head up and looking ahead. Ok, good, it was a straight path for the most part. Three-car train, unusually wide (made him wonder just what the hell the cargo was- the cars were so wide, was it really that huge or was it just filled with soldiers? No, it seemed too large…) but with a rather small front engine, and hopefully the Mechaniloids would just have thought what hit them was just a small part of the now destroyed airship and could more just slip on by, not have to get in until around the end. "Can anybody hear me, hello?" He talked into his communicator, tapping it a few times. "Anybody, hello? Hel- aw, crap," he cursed, taking off the hands-free device and throwing it off the train, breathing heavily.

He took a few, slow steps forward, adjust to the speed of the train, then picking up his pace. He couldn't afford to just screw around and waste time- if he had absolutely any hope of pulling this off, he had to act fast.

Hope... that was a pretty good way to describe the situation, he figured. Just hope and act. Lots of hope, to add on to that. As much as he wanted to get this mission done and score one for the Resistance, it didn't change the fact that the odds were completely stacked against him. One Resistance soldier against a group of Crimson Guards, other Mechaniloids and… something big apparently. Just… he didn't even know. Maybe some kind of-

Without any warning and knocking him out of that train of thought, a tile of the train flipped over, a Tile Cannon taking aim, fumbling for his buster and then dropping down to his knees (falling back a few feet as he almost lost his balance) and taking a few shots at the simple weapon, destroying it. _Dammit… _Casser thought to himself, gripping the gun and running forward. Two more Tile Cannons followed suit, both meeting the same fate.

_Run, _Casser thought, the adrenaline starting to really kick in. _Run!_

The Tile Cannons, thankfully, weren't much of a match, even if they were annoying beyond words, coming in small groups of two or even just one at a time. Shoot a few shots here, avoid a few shots there, advance just a little more, and repeat. _So far, so good, _he thought, amazed at just how clear everything seemed. All his previous panic and nervousness just seemed to melt away…

Then the Tile Cannon had popped out of the train right in front of him, tripping the poor boy. Unable to get up and retaliate in time, he took a good energy bullet to the back from the Mechaniloid. Cursing as the beyond red-hot energy bullet slammed into his back, he rolled over, trying to shoot directly into the Mechaniloid's cannon before it could fire again, successfully destroying it- albeit giving him a slight recoil from a following explosion. Dammit though, that _hurt._ However, as fate would have it, having the enemies stop there would have been far too much.

A Crimson Guard appeared.

Being the famously polite mass produced Mechaniloids ("Or were they Reploids?" Casser had once asked himself. They appeared to have some decent AI, but weren't anything on the level of a normal Reploid.) they were known for being, it popped up not far in front of him of a small 'elevator', what he thought a Tile Cannon would pop up from. It was a red and black figure, painted red around it's chest, feet, arms, and helmet. Before Casser could react, it stomped on his face. "B-bastard-" he swore, rolling out of the way of another stomp and over his now broken wanting the target to escape, the robot opted to try to blow Casser's head off, raising it's buster arm and firing three shots in a row, all but the first missing as it hit and burned his left hand. Casser shot at the Crimson Guard Soldier's right kneecap, hoping it would fall. After a few blows it began to kneel down, raising it's buster and ready to fire again, only for Casser to grab it's eye-visor and glare at the robot, taking a good look at it. The enemy yanked his arm out of the way, only for it to realize it had a buster right in it's single eye, and only another to realize it was going to die in another second.

Casser stared down at the now inactive robot, almost everything in tact accept for the hole in it's head, almost directly below it's forehead jewel. If it wasn't for the situation, he might have stared for another minute or two- although he'd (unfortunately) seen and destroyed them, he'd never had a chance to see one so close no longer trying to kill him. But every single nerve in his body told him just screamed either _fight _or _run_, not even noticing a faint light in the jewel as he started sprinting_. _

**-COMMUNICATION WITH CRIMSON GUARD SOLDIER ID #5798234 HAS BEEN SEVERED**

**-SCANNING BODY FOR ASSESSMENT**

**-…**

**-CRIMSON GUARD SOLDIER DESTRUCTION CONFIRMEDUNIDENTIFIED THREAT CONFIRMEDDEPLOYING UNITES TO ELIMINATE TARGET**

**-INCEASING DEFENSE MEASURES AROUND BIOMETAL SERIAL MODEL "Z"**

Casser fell on his left hand, only to push himself off his knees to keep running. The only thing that mattered was getting to the end, and killing _anything _that could have stopped the mission. Clovis didn't matter. The Resistance didn't matter. _She _didn't matter, just the end result. The gold at the end of the rainbow. When two more Crimson Guards raised appeared, he wasted no time lunging at one of them before it could properly move, unable to properly think, trying to wrestle it off the train- a rather bad idea as it ended up throwing him down to the floor. The robot's AI did a quick scan of Casser with it's eye, quickly determining what the train needed to know just from sight and being able to scan some of his blood.

**-RESISTENCE HUMANOID CONFIRMED**

**-BLOOD TYPE: O-**

**-…**

**-BLOOD CODE: ACCENSION- CONFIRMED**

**-MEGA MAN STATUS CONFIRMED**

**-DESTRUCTION OF TARGET PLACED ABOVE ALL OTHER PRIORITIES**

Casser screamed as he leg swept the Crimson Guard, intending on using it as a shield against any buster shots the other Crimson Guard would fire against him. However, all it did was piss of the Guard as it collapsed, who unlike his predecessor managed to grab his head and slammed it on the train. Casser narrowed his eye as he prepared to fire, only to scream as he felt not one, not two, but all three of the other Crimson Guard's bullets slam into his chest. _"F-fucker," _he whispered, gasping for breath as he forced himself to raise his buster and take a few rounds at the Crimson Guard, the mass produced machine was unable to take much punishment before being reduced to scraps. _Focus, focus, focus, focus, _"Focus, focus, focus, focusfocusfocus_focusfocus!" _For all it was worth, the beat down seemed to help knocked him back to earth- the realization what he was doing was going to _kill _him seemed to beak through. He forced himself off his back and fired at the other Guard right after it fired, barely avoiding three new bullets.

Agonizingly, he forced himself back onto his feet and broke back into a sprint, clutching his chest tall the way. As much as it hurt, simply lying down and taking a good moment or two to recollect himself would have been suicide, especially as about _five _more of the bastards rose, ready to give Casser a piece of his mind. "Don't got the friggin time…" he mumbled to himself, eyes widening as a few more came in the little elevators. He broke out into a full sprint, ready to at least try to get through- he knew he didn't have what it took to take them all on his own in the open with no place to take cover. Then, of course, fate decided to take on a different direction.

**-CONVERGENT IGNITION BY ENERGON LINKAGE CANNON CHARGED**

Casser's eyes could only widen as he saw the cannon responsible for destroying his airship. Granted, it wasn't the single largest gun ever built, but it did take up a lot of the second car. "… Holy God…" the blond muttered to himself refusing to slow down as the gun charged.

_**Ten.**_

He destroyed one Crimson Guard that had spawned in front of him.

_**Nine.**_

He took a bullet to the shoulder, cursing as he realized he couldn't afford to take many more of those before his body, mechanical and organic couldn't save him.

_**Eight.**_

Casser really didn't know if he was gonna die or not.

_**Seven.**_

In all fairness, it seemed very likely.

_**Six.**_

Clovis, Baguette, the Boss, soldiers he never knew by name, his father, _her, _and even that Crimson Bitch all started flashing in his head, like a slideshow in fractions of a second.

_**Five.**_

The Crimson Guards were taking aim.

_**Four.**_

Taking advantage they could fire nearly as well as he could, he hit the deck once he heard the sounds of their busters firing- enough to kill ten of him, and re-attached his buster to it's holder.

_**Three.**_

Crawling. "Not,

_**Two.**_

Praying. "gonna,

_**One.**_

Getting up. "-die,

_Not before that bitch is knocked off her throne!_

_**Zero.**_

"_HERE!"_

Casser's entire world literally shook about three seconds after that once the cannon fired.

Casser jumped forward and rolled as the cannon fired, barely getting out of it's way. The train blew up a large portion of the third car, along with most of the Crimson Guard and Mechaniloids in there. In the AI's haste to destroy Casser, it failed to take into consideration of it's own defenses.

Casser lied flat on his stomach taking a moment to look back as he saw the train's ruins, noticing about half the train appeared to just be… gone. _Ok Casser, pull yourself together. You're still alive. By God, you're still alive. W-what to do, what to do… If I keep going forward, yeah, that thing is probably gonna kill me, but… _he crawled a bit backwards, taking a look down. There was enough room to land…If he ran inside the train, whatever Mechaniloids were left would have been waiting. On the surface though, a big cannon. Neither path seemed he'd be better off, but…

Well, that cannon was pretty terrifying, in all honesty. Not much of a chance of avoiding that several times. Even at his maximum speed. Taking a look down behind him, he went to the ledge and lowered himself to the first floor of the train, taking care not to fall off onto the rail tracks.

Opening the door at the end of the car to try to advance to the next section of the train, he noticed a Crimson Guard coming from the next car. _Crap… _he thought, wondering what to do for a second, before just more or less holding the door open for the robot, then slamming it on it once it came closer. "Dummy," he chuckled, taking out his buster and shooting the down robot in the chest, this time causing the downed robot to explode and forcing Casser to step back a bit, before running into the next train. The Train Core was now forced into a very awkward position. In it's haste to follow out it's priority program to destroy any hostile Mega Man with extreme prejudice, it had sacrificed the train that had primarily carried most of the Crimson Guard, always intended on being the emergency resort if a breach had invaded the train. Nonetheless, however, priorities were priorities. The Mega Man did not appear to have a Biometal, and thus had limited potential…The Train Core had an idea of just what to do, now, quickly ordering it's Crimson Guards into position.

Clovis slowly walked into the next car of the train, keeping an eye open for surrounding enemies, cursing when the lights were off, barely able to see anything. Clutching his buster he advanced onward, a quietly as he could, just waiting for something to attack. Was that… maybe that was really it? Figuring the cannon must have used the train's own power to fuel it's attack, there was still no reason for any remaining Crimson Guards not to attack. Were they all really left behind in the last cart? Was… other than whatever was in charge of the train, was that really the end of it?

"_**Careful, kid. Don't let your guard down,"**_

"Who's there!" Casser yelled, raising his gun and pointing around, unsure just where to aim. It was faded, in the distance, but not so far he couldn't make it out clearly.

"_**Keep quiet- what's important is you really can hear me."**_

"What-"

"_**I'll have your back."**_

Then the light flickered on. Casser's eyes widened at the number of Crimson Guards lined up against the cargo, ready to fire. Casser's eyes widened as he dropped back do his stomach, wincing as he felt the pain again in his chest as the bullets flew overhead before scurrying over to take refuge behind some cargo. Looking around, he saw some of the Guards unable to move out of the way of their comrades' attacks and were destroyed in the crossfire. Casser smirked- this time, he wasn't in the wide open. He had all kinds of cargo to duck and hide behind-

The cargo!… Oh God, there was a lot of cargo. Casser cursed as he looked around. It all looked the same- no box really stood out above all the others. They came in all sorts of sizes, from beginning to small… "Crimson Bitch must have really thought this one through," Casser thought out loud, getting up to take a few shots at some Crimson Guards before taking refuge back behind his cargo barrier.

"_**Can you hear me?"**_

"_Dammit, who is that?" _Casser whispered around him, leaning over and firing four quick shots and destroying a Guard before taking cover, giving the gun time to cool down.

"_**What you're looking for, probably."**_

Casser growled at the mysterious voice, dashing over to hide between one other rather large box while opening fire on the enemies. There was a large gap in the room, right under where the cannon was kept. There were about… twelve more Guards left, he figured. It seemed simple enough, just run around and fire some more…

The Train Core started recognizing the severity of the situation. The initial ambush had failed. It was the same amount of force it would have applied to any normal Resistance… could it have been the fact he was a Mega Man? No, nothing in it's programming told it that Mega Men were any different than any normal Human, Reploid, or Humanoid without the ability to call force a Biometal's power. They were mostly equal in power. Perhaps this Humanoid had experimental or greater robotic implants than the average Humanoid?Anyways though, the Humanoid couldn't just run around in the cargo train. Even though there many, many decoys in boxes around the train, the possibility of an enemy obtaining a Biometal was a guaranteed disaster. Any scout unit could have surveyed the area to look for it… The Train Core was convinced there was only one source of action left to take in order to achieve the greater priority programmed.

-**CONVERGENT IGNITION BY ENERGON LINKAGE CANNON CHARGING**

Casser blinked as the power started flickering, eyes widening as he had a good idea of just what it was. "… Cr… Cra…"

"_**Kid!" **_Casser's eyes widened as far as they could as he felt an entirely different kind of adrenaline rush just wash over him. Fear. _Run. Don't_ fight, just _run._

"_**If you want any chance of getting out of this, come get me," **_Casser looked around, breaking out into a sprint, all pain becoming insignificant as he rushed toward the sound of the voice. He fired rapidly at enemy Crimson Guards, most of his shots missing. When two came to block his path, he responded by sprinting around and trying to climb over cargo, only to fall off and land on his legs, ignoring the feeling to keep running toward the mysterious voice. He would probably have been killed if he hadn't, anyways, even if he had made it to the next car. Why not at least try to finish the mission first?Successfully destroying a Crimson Guard around the corner (with a little less than half his shots missing), he sprinted over to a few boxes and a few backpacks, frantically trying to search for the origin of the voice with the few seconds he had left before the Crimson Guard closed in on him. "W-where are you! _Where are you!_"

"_**Red backpack," **_the voice grumbled, Casser immediately grabbing it and slinging it on, a relieved smile etching on his face, only to stop when several energy bullets whizzed past his head. Yelling as he scrambled to make a few good shots, only one of his four bullets managed to hit the Crimson Guard, thankfully right in it's eye, stunning it. _**"Kid, if you don't try to collect yourself, we're both going to die. And I don't want to meet my maker just yet."**_

The blond however didn't listen to the odd voice, opting to just sprint while dashing between cargo, going out of his way to fight the soldiers. _This is why you shouldn't go on this mission, Casser. These… extreme adrenaline rushes, those extreme reactions. You're going to get yourself killed if real fighting actually breaks out! It's not even 'you' anymore! Y- where do I even begin with you! You think being a soldier is going to make you tough on the inside when you're not fighting for the right reasons, that it's going to completely re-invent you that you'll be able to fight without adrenaline or pretending, but it won't when, in emergencies, it's not even you in control anymore, you… you… you coward! _He remembered Baguette, a close friend telling him right before volunteering for all this. He wished it was enough to break him out of this panic, but all he cared about right now was just getting out.

**-CONVERGENT IGNITION BY ENERGON LINKAGE CANNON CHARGING COMPLETE**

**-PREPARING TO DISCONNECT TRAIN CAR #2**

Casser sprinted and dashed in and out of old cargos, occasionally knocking something over some cargo on purpose in a vain hope of slowing any enemies down that chased after, eventually passing the stunned Crimson Guard and throwing it to the ground. _Don't be scared, Casser, _he thought to himself. _Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared, _"Don't be scared," _Don't be scared, _"Don't be scared," _Don't be scared, _"…" The lights turned off with still a good thirty feet left to the door. At that moment, everything seemed to go into black and white, rushing toward the door to the next train and not caring about the Crimson Guard using the last of their ability to fire on him, totally ignoring the two bullets that hit his lower back and his right shoulder.

_Don't be scared don't be scared don't be scared don't be scared you're gonna be fine don't be scared don't be scared **DON'T BE SCARED CASSER YOU'RE GONNA MAKE IT OUT ALIVE DON'T BE SCARED DON'T BE SCARED DON'T BE SCARED-**_

"Oh God I'm gonna die."

Casser barely made it in time, slamming the door shut and gasping for breath as he heard the other train disconnect, a loud explosion coming across not too long afterwards, he was so caught up in the moment he never even noticed the fact he dropped his gun.

He gasped as he took around the room. The end of the train, but still the most horrifying came to last.

He saw what appeared to be a normal Crimson Guard, locked in some kind of… orange harness. With a flamethrower.

The Train Core was, to be blunt, completely and absolutely done with this annoying little boy. It had the Biometal, and it had to act immediately. While built on the blueprints of an old Mechaniloid, in the haste to change trains, this train hadn't had all the features of the older model, but it was still more than enough. It slowly approached, it's flamethrower activated, ready to incinerate the boy alive.

"_**Kid, you with me?"**_

"…"

"_**I need you to listen to me…"**_

"_You were so brave today!" _Casser remembered a young woman once telling him. _"Risky though, you know that was a venomous snake, right Casser? You could have been really hurt easily, Casser…"_

"_**I think you might be the one. If you do what I say, I can lend you my strength. You can make it out of this."**_

Casser just nodded as the Train Core slowly came closer, ready to roast him.

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Is something wrong?"_

_"I-I know it was brave but… if I tell you a secret, will you promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die, Casser."_

"_**Yell, 'MEGAMERGE!' as loud as you can."**_

"… What are you, anyway?"

_"… It was really, really scary. I know I called it dumb and everything, and made faces at the snake and even threw that rock -and I'm sorry and I promise I never will again- but… I really wanted to run away. Not gonna tell anyone, 'specially Clovis and Baguette, right? I… I know it's fun, but I don't like that name."_

"The brave little scaredy-pants."

"_**Hmm? It's Biometal Model Z. I can explain more later," **_Casser could really feel the heat intensify.

"_I promise you," _the woman had said, ruffling Casser's head and going in for a surprise tickle. _"Scared or not scared, brave or not brave, you are and always will be my little baby boy, Casser!"_

"Meg…"

_I don't wanna die._

"Mega…" _I really don't._

"Mega…!" _I really really don't!_

"_MEGAMERGE!" _Casser screamed at the top of his lungs, a bright flash surrounding him. And the Train Core backed for a second, unable to see. What was happening? Was this had not been recorded in his programming…

Casser closed his eyes as an odd warmth surrounded him. For a second, everything seemed to be at peace. No fear, no enemy, no… nothing. His body glowed as an armor appeared, a new black skin suit, red vest, red gauntlets, red boots, a visor and a handle in his right Man Model Z.

"Well… that isn't good…" Cormac muttered to himself, checking his computer and getting reports back of an unusual energy reading at the train. "… Could make things… a lot more fun though…"

Oh, Aile was going to ring his neck for this one. But dammit, he couldn't _wait _to see how this would all play out.

Casser stared at the Train Guardian, activating the Model Z-Saber, looking down at the curved blade, then looking back up at the Train Guardian, trying to process the situation.

**-MEGAMERGE CONFIRMED**

**-PREPARING FOR IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION OF TAR-**

If the Crimson Guardian could have felt any kind of emotion, for a split second, it would have been afraid as the boy dashed, not just ran, _dashed _to it as it's saber began to charge.

Just as it tried to turn on it's flamethrower, Casser sliced it's head open, dashing back and bracing for impact as he felt the explosion, one that would have surely have killed him before, sending the train to a screeching halt and sending him flying back to the wall. "… 'M alive…" he muttered, using the Model Z-Saber to force open the now jammed entrance and once he had the chance, dash off into nearby woods.

Once he felt safe, he allowed himself to just collapse and rest up against a tree, brining his left hand up to his visor. He felt safe. He never could have done this, even as a Humanoid who just took a lot of punishment during his ordeal, but still, he felt so _safe_. So much more than he had in… in years. Since _she _died.

"_**You did… good."**_

Casser just nodded, refusing to let himself fall asleep but still closing his eyes to rest for a little bit. This power… he couldn't see a lot of things really threatening him anymore… he could really contribute a lot to the Resistance Army, fight in the front lines, do missions for everyone, earn his own self respect.

"Y… yeah…" he said quietly, a smile and tears starting to form. "M... Mission... complete...

_... Oh God, what's going to happen next..._

_**Chapter End.**_

* * *

Well, damn, that felt good to write~ Hope that was worth it, folks! I really, really thought I had to make up for this, you know? And damn, it felt _good_ to write! I really hope this wasn't a let down or anything- I really do feel bad since it's not like I was devoting everything these last two months to school, senior year or not, but… yeah, think this is a good start to getting back to writing, imo anyways.

As always, any kind of reviews are highly appreciated- I'll even take flames if they're constructed. This is kind of my first time attempting a real actiony chapter though, so if you have any criticisms or see any ways I can improve on my fighting scenes, that'd be great! Aware the last fight with Pantheon Core #2 wasn't really a fight at all- promise Casser's next mission really will have a true fight at the end. This is how I always imagined this last battle being, anyways, hope you enjoyed, hope you all have a good day :)


	5. Consequences

**Mega Man ZX: OX Trials**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or the Mega Man series. Just some OCs and some new Biometals here and there.

Summary: Model O. The False Mega Man, the spirit of the Devil Reploid. When a hero is corrupted against her will, for well over a hundred years the world will feel its consequences, and after a century of despotic 'peace' enforced by a fallen hero, the past's greatest nightmares shall resurface as one of the greatest conflicts in history will rage on. The Mega Man Wars has begun.

Beta'd by the fabulous SubZeroChimera, ID# 169206!

AN: I apologize if this fight scene isn't too good, I'm still getting used to writing them D:

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Consequences**_

Casser hated being hungry. But he hated having nobody to talk to other than a Biometal just slightly more.

Although, being attacked by the Crimson Army really took the cake.

Casser growled as he sliced the head off of a typical Crimson Guard, dashing over to another and cutting it in half with a rolling slash. He'd already spent the last four days wandering around in Outer Area A's forest with only a little wildlife to hunt (mostly rabbits) with nobody but a Biometal to talk with. Fighting the Crimson Guards really didn't brighten his mood any, even if it took his mind off the boredom.

_Enjoy the scrap pile, _he thought, trying to dash away. As much as he didn't want to run away, he wasn't in very good condition. Two days, little food, and taking damage all made it hard for the boy to think on his current situation. He glared up, noticing a Fly Chopper Mechaniloids approaching only to meet a swift end at the hands of the Model Z-Saber, narrowing his eyes as a King Flyer approached. _Another one? _He thought as he dashed forward, avoiding a few of its energy balls before introducing a charge slash to its underside, groaning in pain as he felt something tug in his back, a pain he'd grown used to since his adventure on the train. While having some good weaponry, the Resistance was not known for having weaponry on the level of the Crimson Kingdom, and he could feel it in his Humanoid body parts.

"_Remember, unlike in the past, these body parts aren't good enough to go for years and years without proper maintenance. Every couple of months or every mission you're gonna need to come in for a checkup, let us replace some old parts here and there,"_ well, damn, no wonder the higher ups when he was just being deployed told him 'Don't stray and come home,' _Crap… _he thought, while doing a jumping spin attack to get to the underside of the fly Mechaniloid. "Come on, _ugly,_ he said dashing over to and jumping up a tree before grabbing hold onto a branch. _Careful… _he thought, looking down. _Wait for it… wait for i- there! _He thought as he made his jump before the Mechaniloid could take notice, jumping onto its head and grabbing hold of its antennas as it tried throwing him off. Holding on with one arm he activated his Saber, stabbing into the Mechaniloid's eye and breaking it's casing. Charging the Model Z-Saber, he delivered one final blow to the interior of the Mechaniloid's eye, jumping off as the Mechaniloid crashed to the ground. _One more of these bastards, and I swear to God, just ONE more…_ After dealing with three of the pests, he was ready to just throw his sword on the ground and raise his hands in the air at another one.

"Where to go n- _fuck you!_" he screamed as he felt an energy bullet slam into his back, deciding to dash away from several Crimson Guards and wall jump away the fight to a nearby cliff: the enemies showed no sign of letting up any time soon, he wasn't doing that well, and why not take advantage of Model Z's powers to get away?

… _Running away… _he thought as he jump slashed at a Cutting Gyro, quickly grabbing a small health pellet from the destroyed robot as he let Model Z absorb it. _… Even with this, this is what I'm reduced to, huh?_

"_Casser…" _

"_What is it, Baguette?"_

"_Oh- for the love- son of- its Marie! Seriously, you know how much I hate that name! Just because I… This isn't getting us anywhere, forget it," _he remembered a brunette friend of his saying; glaring daggers at him before letting her anger fade and remember the situation at hand. _"Casser, this isn't right."_

"_I'm fighting for our freedom."_

"_No, Casser, you know you're not. Dear lord, Cas, you know that-"_

"_Don't you dare say it-"_

"_-Clovis is the one who really is, and I'm sorry but that's the truth," _she had said with a sigh, looking at him with a desperate, tired look. _"I know why you're fighting, Casser,"_

"_Any reason is just as good if you're doing it for a good cause, __**Marie,**__"_ he remembered telling her, letting the nickname go as his patience wore thin. _"Besides, at least I can see this world isn't completely black and white!"_ Within a minute and just two more Cutting Gyros (neither dropping any leftover energy for him to collect) he made it to the top…

… Only to realize those bastards had set him up. "T-the hell?"

Before him was what looked like a King Flyer, but nearly twice as large, the former's green body parts now red and with an extra set of fans on its back.

"… You wanna dance?" he said with a glare, glancing down the ledge- Crimson Guards and other Mechaniloids were already lined up ready to take him on if he fell down. "All right, ugly, let's dance."

"_**Careful, you know we can't take much more," **_Model Z reminded Casser, earning a nervous smile from the human.

"Then let's make every hit count."

The Emperor Flyer wasted no time in attacking, shooting at first the King Flyer's usual attack of a couple of dark energy balls, which Casser avoided with no problem. What he didn't expect, however, was a trio of fireballs from the Emperor's mouth, barely avoiding the fast attack. "Sonofa-!" he glanced around, hoping to find a tree or something on top of the clif-

…

It only took one look around to see this asshole burned down whatever plant life was up here before the fight.

_Oh, fuck you,_ he thought as he dashed to the side, avoiding another three fireballs while thinking of just how to take it on. It wasn't some ordinary enemy, dammit, from the looks of it this thing was going to murder him if he wasn't careful.

"_Black or white, it doesn't change the fact that he really believes in what he's fighting for, Casser! You- you were more than willing to just have a non-combative role! And at least he knows how to control himself!"_ he remembered Marie saying. Dammit, he thought, dashing a circle around the Emperor Flyer. Like a real fly however, it wasn't fond of just staying still and rather quickly turned around and advanced toward him as he tried to focus on the current situation. That memory though, once he started thinking about it, it just stayed stuck in her head damn good.

"Come on, tough guy!" he yelled as he dashed toward the fly, ready to take the pest head-on as the Emperor to charge up an energy beam from its snout and launch it at Casser, the boy barely avoiding it. The Emperor Flyer released a few of the Fly Choppers, only for all of them to meet a very quick fate with single slashes from the Model Z-Saber. _Pitiful…_

"_I am fighting so people like you can, if you want to, be able to live in a country where you don't have to worry about being executed for eating food that you grow in your backyard! And 'knows how to control himself'? Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

With a series of dashes he managed to land on the underside of the beast, charging his saber and delivering a blow to its underside. It left a nasty scratch, but didn't break into the Mechaniloid enough to destroy it. _Ok, good, just a few more of tho-_ just as he'd hit the wound two more times with desperate swings, the Emperor Flyer propelled itself backwards and launched a few more fireballs, none hitting Casser but catching him off guard as he dashed to the side. _F-focus, Casser! Like hell you can die at the hands of some overgrown pest!_

He smirked as he dashed around the Emperor Flyer, just waiting until he could finally get behind it then quickly getting under it and making another slash at the Flyer's underside, followed by a jumping spin that managed to hit around the earlier wound and further damage the inside of the Emperor Flyer to his enjoyment. _There we go…_

"_Don't bullshit yourself. Not now. Not when you're practically going on a fucking suicide mission. You __**know **__what I mean," _she had said as she lowered her voice, her annoyed and angry tone being replaced with a calm fury. His eyes rose as he noticed the Emperor Flyer descending on him, quickly dashing out of the way. _Crap!_

In his panic to avoid being trampled under the large Mechaniloid he had dashed in front of it, making it all the more easier for it to charge energy and launch a single blast from its mouth, slamming into Casser's back. His eyes widened at the feeling, like a train slamming into his back and head. He rocketed forward and almost off the cliff, barely managing to hold on with his right hand. "Oh God… oh God… oh God… oh God…" he muttered to himself as he looked down, noticing the Mechaniloids gathering down below, ready to kill him if he screwed up. "G… gah… ah…"

"_**Come on, kid, pull yourself together!"**_

"D… don't… wanna… die…"

"_You know what, __**Baguette? **__No, I don't know what you mean."_

"Don't wanna die…" he muttered, struggling to pull himself up. That beam of energy- he was on his last legs after that. Just one more blow, and he really felt that would have been it. He wouldn't have made it. His entire body hurt, everything felt like it was pulling, worried his body was ready to give out on him on feeling something snap in his right arm- fuck. Fuck. It didn't affect his grip none, but it still-

His eyes widened in panic at the sound of the Emperor Flyer approaching. _E-end it now. Dear God, I gotta end this now. Taken too much damage, can't die here, gotta end it all now, _he thought as he began to charge the Model Z-Saber with his other hand. He'd already made some decent damage underside, if he could get just a little more in… "Come on, ugly…"

"Don't wanna die, gotta take this out if I don't wanna die here," he repeated over and over again, waiting for the giant pest to become visible…

Right…

_THERE!_

Ignoring the searing pain in his arm he pulled himself up the second the head of the fly became visible over the ledge and with a scream delivered one last charged shot where he had been attacking the robot, before jumping one last time to spin attack it, as far deep as it could get not even thinking about any consequences whatsoever. So what if he was putting himself in the fire if this blow didn't work? His body told him to fight and he did, and in doing so, he'd successfully totaled internal mechanisms necessary for its propellers to work, immediately after dashing out from under it.

The Emperor Flyer scrambled to try to keep itself from falling, but found itself helpless as it fell off over the ledge and down to the Mechaniloids below it, crashing headfirst. The other Mechaniloids simple tried backing away from it, completely unaware of a small fire forming near the rather large Mechaniloid's supply of Methanhydrate.

All they could do was observe the large Mechaniloid and try to process what to do before the following explosion took them out.

"Th… that's it…" said Casser as he looked down on the explosion, wobbling over to a ledge. "W… won…"

"_**Look out!"**_

But Casser was unable to think straight as he collapsed, falling off the ledge. He couldn't help but look down and wonder if he was gonna be able to take it.

"_You can never control yourself properly in battle! Adrenaline rushes, flight or fight is responsible, but not on the level you have them!"_

"_It gives me an __**edge**__ and you know it!"_

"_It does not! And this is why you shouldn't go on this mission, Casser. These… extreme adrenaline rushes, those extreme reactions. You're going to get yourself killed if real fighting actually breaks out! It's not even 'you' anymore! Y- where do I even begin with you! You think being a soldier is going to make you tough on the inside when you're not fighting for the right reasons, that it's going to completely re-invent you that you'll be able to fight without adrenaline or pretending, but it won't when, in emergencies, it's not even you in control anymore-"_

… _That's right… _Casser thought to himself as his flashback resumed, thinking back to his friend. Baguette did warn him about this, right…? Yeah…

"_You… you…"_

"_You coward!" _"You coward…" he muttered to himself as he braced himself for impact. "Ngh… ngh…"

If he stayed Megamerged, he figured he could have survived the fall. He couldn't afford to try falling normal, not now…

He whimpered.

He let out a blood-curling scream.

And he collided back-first into the ground, canceling out his Megamerge once the worst was over. _W… I won… but…_

He felt his vision begin to darken. _Just what did it cost me…?_

* * *

Aile had been furious when she learned Model Z was stolen.

It didn't help when she learned it was a Resistance member who had stolen it.

On the first day, when she received the news, she was so angry she just calmly told her Council to leave whilst shaking in rage.

The next day, like a little child throwing a tantrum she locked herself in her room, instructing her Council to temporarily take over without need to council her, to not bother her until she wanted to leave her room.

On the third day, she slept in, didn't eat, and went to take naps as often as she could.

On the fourth day, she sat down and glared at her own reflection in a mirror.

_Ungrateful bastards, _she thought with gritted teeth. _How dare they do this to me? How __**dare**__ they... They think they can steal from me, is that it? After everything I've done? After everything I've sacrificed so THEY could live in a world free from out of control maniacs! I'm more than a Mega Man! _"I'm their savior!" she screamed as she stood up from her chair, advancing on the mirror. _I did it, all of this, me! I became the ultimate Mega Man, and became the ultimate Maverick to end all Mavericks!_ _And they dare blame me for this world's troubles, is that it? If they had listened to me and my laws, done what I commanded without fail, there wouldn't even be any war left in this world! _She thought to herself in fury, taking a look at a mirror, pretending it was another person. "You know what I mean, right?" she asked herself, smiling as she saw herself nod in the mirror. "I-I saved them. All of them. Every single ungrateful bastard that walked this world. Even if they won't accept it," she said, glaring daggers at the mirror, her reflection warping from her normal, older version back to her younger self, who just looked back with sad eyes.

Model O just floated behind her, staring at the Crimson Queen. Part of him wanted to remind her it was with his power she had obtained all of that, but was more curious in seeing what the brown-haired Mega Man would do. It had been a long time since he'd seen her just break down; it was rather fun to watch, not saying a word as the Queen opened a window and stared out into the sun.

"… Am I not magnificent, Model O?"

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"You know, for most people, that staring into the sun is dangerous. Then through science and evolution, we gained the body parts so if we wanted, we could stare into the sun for hours and hours…"

"_**Perhaps," **_Model O said, wanting to see where she was going on with this.

"All of us humans could have done it. We all could have done so much more if we weren't such hedonistic pigs…" she said with a smile, turning around to face Model O. "But now they can't. Because I said they can't. Because I said only very certain people deserved to be Humanoids. Not even my Councilmen can have that honor. And I deserve to be able to command and have that power over others," she said, closing the window now, and then punching through it. "We all could have done just this, shatter this window. But, unlike the humans of today, it's safe for me. I'm not going to worry about any lasting damage. It just bleeds and hurts. A human though?" she laughed. "This could have caused some pretty serious damage, huh? After all, they're just people now. Not gods. Not anymore, because I conquered the most powerful gods that made up the Sage Trinity, and forced all the lesser gods to obey me."

"_You know that isn't right…" _said the reflection of her younger self, frowning and shaking her head, hoping to desperately reach to her older self. All the Crimson Queen did was slap herself hard with her good hand, then turn back to the mirror, the hallucination gone.

"_**Your point being, Aile?" **_now it was getting boring…

"The Resistance must pay for what they have done," she said, walking over the mirror and collecting some blood with her index finger. "Gods and saviors are never to be questioned or denied. They are to be obeyed and worshipped. And in this world I have created, I am both," she said as she painted her lips red. "I am a bloodthirsty Crimson Queen, and I will not be denied by stupid people, especially when there is work to be done and plans to be executed," she said as she looked around for her mask, snapping it on and leaving the door. "Come now, let's pay _him_ a visit."

Model O happily followed behind and Model X grudgingly, ready to head down to Heaven's deepest levels.

It took nearly half an hour, but to Model O in particular, it felt like hours.

It was a barely lit room, essentially customized for Aile's advanced robotic body parts, in particular her eyes, which easily allowed her to navigate. "Megamerge," she whispered, Double Megamerging into Model OX, she dashed onwards, easily jumping over a pit leading to some spikes. As Heaven was in peacetime, the labyrinth itself was also rather easily to navigate, just a few traps and some Mechaniloids that were no problem for a Mega Man.

Then, she arrived at her destination.

"Hello, everybody, I've missed you," she said with a small smile as she de-Megamerged, walking toward a cross-shaped Model W fragment in the room, sitting down and lying against it. Her interactions with Model O had built up somewhat of a resistance to Model W, just being around it always seemed to fill her with a sense of calm. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that it was good, relaxing.

Model O meanwhile just stared at the cross-shaped fragments, and other fragments in the background- he preferred all of them, but he couldn't help the fact this one was her favorite, after all. _**Lord Weil…**_ it thought to itself, staring up at Model W. _**You will be avenged…**_

Aile grumbled at her personal phone went off- something only Cormac, that fuck-up could have done. He was _extremely _lucky he was important in the end-game. If not, she would have followed through with some rather violent thoughts and rip him apart- and not with Model O. "_What? _You best _DAMN _be sure this is worth my while, you little bastard."

"_We've found the Model Z Mega Man."_

"Hey. You're being useful. I'm surprised."

Cormac gave a silent sigh on the other end, trying not to let his own frustration get the better of him. _Play it cool, Cormac, play it cool, _"He's in a small village in Area A. One we don't usually contact with often, you remember? The one that likes to pretend they're independent sometimes, until we roll in the big guns, the one the Northeast Rebellion has been suspected of having troops in."

Aile narrowed her eyes at the mention of the village. "Yes. I do."

"I understand you're very upset and cross with me, m'lady, but we have a duel opportunity. To wipe it off the face of the map and justify it without even the need for false propaganda, and killing an enemy."

"Perfect," Aile said with a smirk, crossing her legs. "Send in Wild Fang, Crimson Guard Soldiers, and some other Mechaniloids. Raze it to the ground. Show them why you do not cross an absolute queen."

"_As you wish, my Queen."_

Hey, the day was starting to look better.

The Resistance Base Quarries were never quite known for being the most wonderful place to be in. However, they were quite known for being rather safe from even the Crimson Queen, which is why Resistance High Command always sought to try to meet there to discuss any current situation, even if The Boss wasn't present at the meaning.

"So, apparently, the mission was a… partial success?"

"Yes. If these reports are to be believed, the entire train was destroyed. It's too much of a coincidence to be a simple train malfunction, especially now that we know the cannon fired more than once."

"And are we confident this simply wasn't an error with the train itself? It blew our men out of the sky beautifully from what I've heard. Who's to say the cannon didn't malfunction and blow it and the train up? From what we've heard, it would appear a CIEL System unit was used to fuel energy for the cannon? This kind of weaponry in its experimental stages, perhaps the overload of power caused the head AI to circuit out and trigger a self-destruct? I need not remind us of our loss three months back, do I?"

"We do not know enough to confirm this. However, even though they had to rapidly change trains, what is the likelihood the Crimson Government would have sent a train so unstable?"

"We do not have the information to confirm this for a fact."

"Interesting… however, at the least, with the package not arriving its destination, we can assume the mission was not a total failure?"

"We have confirmation that the vast majority of the soldiers that had been sent are now dead. Three Humanoids and four Reploids have been confirmed as survivors."

"Is… the one we expected confirmed to be alive, at least?"

"Yes, and he has returned to Base. In other words, our Mega Man suspects have been rooted down to two potential soldiers, both missing in action. The Boss wants to know what the situation is. She's starting to get frustrated."

"I want the Colbor Team launching an investigation. I'm the second highest member in all the Resistance. Unless The Boss sends you an order calling this off, I want them investigating on this immediately. Likewise, every day that goes by is a day this key to our salvation slips through our fingers, understood? That is why I'm calling on my special authority and is why we are not voting on this. Understood?"

"Yes." "Yes." "Understood." "Yes." "Copy." "I understand."

"Good. Resistance High Command dismissed. Death to the tyrant."

"Death to the tyrant."

* * *

… _Ugh..._

_It… hurts… but what's "it"?_

_My head's fuzzy… eyesight blurry…_

"Hey, he's awake!"

"… H… Hello…?" Casser said quietly, fully opening both his eyes and glancing around. He was in a house. Wait, how'd he get here? Last thing he remembered was flying off a cliff…

"Mister!"

"Ngh…?"

He slowly turned his head around, wincing when the sunlight blasted his face. _Goddamn! _He winced and tried turning around, before slowly turning back. "H-hello?" he asked to the new voices, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Coming in through the door was a middle-age man, he guessed human in all likelihood- greying hair, glasses, nothing too remarkable. He guessed from the overalls he sure as hell wasn't in charge. The boy, however, grabbed his attention. An incomplete Reploid- he looked around tenish with some brown hair, but looked half done. The left side of his face seemed fine, synthetic skin with brown hair. But almost everything around his lip on the right side was missing. No synthetic flesh, skin, or hair, just a robot skeleton with… was that… _Damn, is that a hole in his head? _ He thought, trying to look away from it and at the older man. "Umm… where am I, sir?"

The man's smile faltered when he realized just what Casser was staring at, motioning for the child to leave the house before facing the boy. "You're in a small village in Area A, young man. My name is Sériole, and I'm the leader of this little community," well, damn. He couldn't win every one.

"I… Um… my name is Casser, sir. Thank you so much for helping take me in,"

"It's no problem, anything to help someone in need. But really, you should thank the lad, Oiseau. He's the one who heard all the commotion between you and the Crimson Army and alerted us."

"… Y-you know!"

"I know you're at least hostile to the Crimson Army, and judging from the black bodysuit you were in, you're a Resistance, huh?"

"W-was it that easy to tell?" he asked, blood draining from his face. Fuck, this man could have told just by looking at him? If he had knocked out somewhere else…

"Your bodysuit was the key, really. Although fighting the Crimson Army was another good giveaway, you didn't seem like a Northeastern soldier. You know, those outfits aren't plentiful like they used to be from what I've heard from my old Reploids who were around before the Queen. You Resistance fellows, you're the only ones that have good access to them."

"I… I see…" he said as he sat up, groaning in pain as he felt his muscles ache and robotic implants spark.

"Sorry, son. I know you're one of those 'Humanoids', and I'm sorry, but we're mostly pure 100% organics here. Our doctors didn't know how to properly fix you up without causing more harm than good, ya know…" he said as he went to look around for a paper he had left when he had stopped by earlier.

"It's ok, I understand. Really, I do. My parts were cheap, I'm due for some major tuning up," he said as he noticed Model Z on a table, picking it up.

"What is that, anyway? It's… well, we've never seen anything like it before."

"I… well, I don't really know how to answer that."

"_**In case you really forgot, I'm Biometal Model Z,"**_ Casser jumped at the sound of the Biometal's voice, his head snapping over to Sériole only to see the man didn't notice. _**"Didn't tell you this before, but only Chosen Ones can hear my voice. He can't," **_Casser just gave a quick nod.

"S… so… Mr. Sériole, how long have I been out?"

"'Bout two days now."

_T-two days? Wait… two days… in this territory… _"… I need to leave, sir."

"Boy-"

"No, really, I appreciate your help and all, but I think I really need to go back to my, well, my friends and famil-"

"You're safe."

"Huh?"

Sériole gave a small smile, now facing Casser. "Listen, this place, we're a safe haven."

"You said-"

"I know what I said! But, understand, the reason most of us live out here is, well, relative freedom. It's a long way back to the Queen's lands from here, and we live close enough to the Rebellion that the Queen knows that it's not worth it- yet, anyway. Been a nice few years for us, I'll tell you that. Being able to eat more than MREs, that's a treat."

"You… you're really not gonna turn me in?"

"When the time comes, we'll be willing to hide you and keep you safe."

"… Thank you. But, please… let me get out."

"_**Kid…"**_

"You can if you want, just don't hurt yourself, all right? Most of the villagers are probably out in the forest working for firewood and the like."

"Firewood?"

"Yeah, again, we've been pretty much forsaken by the Queen and her men. We don't really have access to good technology like even you're probably used to at the Resistance, almost like some of the Northeasterns. Still though, not gonna be many people, still try to keep out of trouble though, all right?"

"Gotcha!" Casser said with a grin, slowly forcing himself out of the bed, taking Model Z and whispering to it, "Listen, I need to take a look around, all right? What if something happens? I need to know how to get lost, and quickly," he said, the Biometal remaining silent. With that Casser got off the bed and made his way to the door, leaving. He himself was a bit surprised- just one floor? This place was… low-tech, to say the least. Was this place really so forsaken by the Crimson Queen it was allowed to stay centuries behind in technology?

Wait, that was a silly thought. Since when did _she _ever care about her people? With that out of mind, he took a good look around the village. It seemed pretty nice after walking around and exploring for a few minutes- a few houses here and there, a warehouse for keeping food, the village itself were surrounded by forests, yadda yadda… _Well, simple enough. Can't really get lost here- how'd I get back to civilization though? Hell, how do I get back to the Resistance? Too risky to launch a pirate radio broadcast- it'd screw everyone over. Not even a guarantee for it to be picked u-_

"God, look at it, incomplete piece of shit."

Well, that snapped that train of thought. Getting on his knees and creeping around, he tried looking around a corner to try to see what was going on, spotting Oiseau backed up with two older men looking down on him. Squinting at them, he saw two full grown men sneering down on the child. He noticed their Resistance-grade machine guns and blue body armor. _Northeastern soldiers._

"Jeez, figures. What's even the point in these things anyway? What good can come out of putting together a robot brat? Not like it can do any labor or anything."

"I… I…"

"Playing God, maybe? Either way, parts would have been for something productive, something that the Northeast could have gotten something out of."

"Hey…"

"Shut up, you little bra-"

"Ok, seriously. Back off of the kid," now that got their attention.

"And who might you be?"

"Resistance _Humanoid_, call me Casser," he said with a smirk. Now that sure got their attention. "And, yeah, I was born human. Don't like it? Suck it," now _that _hit the boiling point.

"Gotta love it when people can't even appreciate their own flesh, huh?" the shorter soldier sneered, taking a few steps forward and dropping his gun.

"Fucking waste of space," the taller one said with a nod, glaring daggers at Casser. "What? You jealous of the Reploids? Like how they can do so much more 'naturally' so you try making yourself a bit more like them? Or maybe you're just a lazy S.O.B.?"

"Like hell I need to answer to you," he said, patting Model Z in his pocket. "Hey, listen, I got this. Don't do anything 'till this is over."

"_**If you couldn't have taken care of this, you wouldn't be my Chosen One, end of story,"**_ there was that term again, 'Chosen One'. The hell was that supposed to mean anyways? He really had to hammer Model Z about that later…

"The hell you talking to?"

"Just myself, really. Swear to God I don't have a sentient hunk of scrap in my pocket. Not at all."

"_**Watch it…"**_

"_Freak," _the shorter soldier whispered, rushing forward and trying to assault the Humanoid in blind rage. Casser's eyes widened in surprise- damn, he was faster than he expected! He barely managed to side-jump away from a punch, before grabbing and pulling him down by his right arm and knee him in the stomach.

Casser couldn't help but smirk. This wasn't a time to be scared, not at all. He had the advantage- maybe not as much military training as the middle aged men probably had, but the fact was his body was just plain stronger, no matter what they wanted to think. When noticing the other soldier charge forward ready to punch, it was just a matter of waiting for the moment to throw the other soldier at him. "Done yet?"

The taller soldier legged sweep Casser, groaning when feeling it collide with a mixture of both flesh and metal, but smirking when it sent Casser down to the ground. _Game over, freak of nature, _he thought with some satisfaction, pushing his fellow soldier off and reaching for a combat knife.

"H-hey! Man, what are you doing? Roughing him up is one thing, but you can't- hey!"

"Relax. Just wondering, you think these robot eyes of his are replaceable? I really hope not," the younger soldier just back crawled for a bit before reaching for his gun and starting to leave. He hated Reploids and Humanoids as much as the next Northeastern freedom fighter, but fuck it if he was gonna be held responsible by this.

Casser cursed has he saw the man swing down on his knife, grabbing his arm and twisting it. _Dammit…_! This wasn't how this was supposed to go down!

The soldier spat on the Humanoid as he tried to pry his arms off with his other hand, to no avail as Casser responded with a very strong knee bash to the soldier's groin. Not just a small bash either, he made sure to put a lot of force into it. The Northeastern soldier's eyes went wide in agony as he dropped the knife, the knife making a slight cut into Casser's face. Seizing the moment, Casser grabbed the man's head with his left hand then introduced his fist to his face with his right.

"The second you can stand on your own, _get lost_," he seethed as he threw the man off, getting up to run off to where he saw the child had run off to. "Hey, kid, you all right?" he asked Oiseau, who just nodded. _Poor kid must be shaken up pretty badly…_ he thought, groaning as he clutched his left arm as he felt jolts of electricity shoot through it. "Owww!" dammit, he really needed to find a Resistance base as soon as possible. His robotic body parts seemed to be at his limit if loose wires in his arm were any indication.

"T… thank you…"

"Hey, it's no problem, really."

"N-no, really, they've been bullying me a lot lately. I don't think they will again." Oiseau said with a smile and nodding again. "Northeastern soldiers tend to pass by here a lot. There's not a lot of Reploids so it's usually not that bad, but it's been sad seeing it throughout the years…" the boy said, his smile becoming a frown and looking down.

"Hey, cheer up kid. Things won't be like that forever, you know… wait, years?"

"Yeah."

Casser stopped for a second. While the Northeast Rebellion had only been a true rebellion for a few months, he knew the land's locals had been hostile Mavericks for years. "How long have you been seeing this?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Umm… since I was built… so I'd say forty-two years?"

"I se- _forty-two!_"

The kid just seemed to giggle. "Surprised, huh?"

"Well… yeah…"

"I don't remember everything," he said, putting a finger back in the hole in his head. "But I think I was built to help ease the pain when some old people's kid died, then they died not too long afterwards."

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! Not your fault, anyway… it isn't, right?"

"N-no!"

"Good! Anyways, they wired me funny. I've tried, but I just can't stop being a kid, not that I'm complaining or anything," he said with a smile, looking up at meeting Casser in the eyes. "Just to show how thankful I am, lemme show you around! Free of charge, no questions asked!"

"W… well, all right, kid. Where do you think we should go first?"

"Heeey! I said 'no questions asked'!" he said with a laugh, earning one from Casser as well.

"Sorry, my bad. All right, show the-"

Casser's and Oiseau's eyes widened at the sound of an explosion, the former thrusting his head in it's direction and noticing a smoke rising. "The hell…"

"M… mister…?"

"Stay behind me," Casser ordered, reaching for his pocket with Model Z.

* * *

God, Wild Fang loved the smell of ash and blood.

"Shame you boys can't really appreciate what we're doing," he said with a smirk as some Mechaniloids burned the forest around them. "Then again, guess that's a good thing. You are just robots, after all,"

Oh, it had been a great mission all in all. They'd marched through Area A, and once they had gotten within range, they were confronted by a few of the villagers. Technically, Wild Fang's mission statement didn't say he _had _to kill everyone, just destroy the village, offer the enemy Mega Man a chance to join the Crimson Army –something he really hoped he didn't chose- and come back home.

But, technically, they _were _considered hostile, once the Queen gave him the OK to consider anyone in the village a Maverick. And the only cure for a Maverick was execution or retirement. Really, he was just doing his job, regardless of what the Council said. _"Oh, Mr. Wild Fang! You're causing too much damage! Please, turn it down a notch!" yeah, well fuck you bastards, I'm above your pay grade, _he thought with a chuckle. Yeah, yeah, they didn't know that. As far as they were concerned, that stuck up asshole Cormac was the only Mega Man other than the glorious Crimson Queen, but hey, he could save that surprise for another day. He was a living, breathing weapon- casualties on the battlefield only proved to show he was doing what he was built for and that he was doing his job right. Just an honest day's work for his next paycheck.

"Y… you…"

He looked around before finding the source of his voice, smirking when he saw a Reploid woman pinned under a tree, right arm destroyed and electric sparks coming off from all over her body. "Oh, hey, you survived that. Impressive."

"W… why…"

"The Crimson Queen has declared your village outpost of harboring enemies against the state. For that reason, we are on route to confront your fellow villages, who have been set for execution or retiremen- you know what, this legal technicality stuff is taking too long. You've all been deemed enemies sentenced to die by our government. That's all you need to know."

"But… we're not… we're…"

"We know only a few of you are real Mavericks, but fuck it. You've pissed off the government long enough, because you're so remote we only come for mandatory checkups and certain aid, you think you're so remote and beyond our touch, huh? It's about time you all learned that as long as you draw air from this earth, you answer and obey your Queen. Now though, why don't I show you something? It'll make for a last good sight," he said with a huge grin, standing up and extending his hand onward. "MEGAMERGE!"

Next thing she knew, there was a bright flash of light, and before her seemed to be a new Reploid. It was a Reploid in purple armor, a helmet covering its face with a Y-shaped visor, and some kind of canon on his right shoulder.

It was the last thing she ever saw, right before it fired in her face.

_God, I love my job._

* * *

_Holy fuck, _that is the _longest_ chapter I have ever written for a story! The only other thing I think I've written longer than this is a one-shot short story at 19 pages, holy shit…

Well, after about a month, this chapter is finally complete. Next ones probably won't be so bad, probably within the 8-10 range, but damn… either way, hope you enjoyed the story, thank you for reading so far!


End file.
